


Known By the Pierce of His Fangs

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night everyone gathers to watch Spitfire's final footage, Akira asks Agito to stay behind. The Fang King and his predecessor talk for the first time since their Parts War battle.</p><p>Collaboration with Seme-sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Known By the Pierce of His Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that I cowrote with Seme-sama, an Akira RPer I was good friends with at the time. 
> 
> There is some drinking, language, very rough oral sex, some blood, and possible shotaish appeal since Agito looks young despite Akito being around 15. The Kaito/Akira is implied and only mentioned in passing a few times.

> _Better a bite from a friend than a caress from an enemy._

Danish proverb~

 

 

Agito leans against the wall, arms folded. The room around him is creeping with shadows, lines from the panes of classroom windows slicing through pristine desks. That evening's previous hustle and bustle has settled into a quiet, eerie calm, enough to slow down his waning patience. Ten minutes. He flips out his cell phone. Calls up the Messaging Menu.

From: Udou Akira  
To: Wanijima Agito

Stay behind after everyone leaves. I'll leave and double back. I want us to talk.

Received: XX/XX 7:39PM

The screen's backlight goes off. He puts it away with an impatient huff, still wrestling with himself - with Akito - over whether to bother sticking around. His protective nature tells him to write all this off, write Akira off. The little boy in him - in them - is hanging onto the tiny shred of hope, the last shred, the only shred yet to be completely severed.

In the end Agito stays. His fangs are sharp and ready to unleash at a moment's notice.

The minutes continue to pass.

"Hey, Shark." Finally. Agito turns in the direction of the voice. "I'm not going to go easy on you either," chuckles the former leader of Behemoth who quickly limps over, making simple work of using crutches. He stops before him. "Don't think I will."

Agito eyes him, wondering if he seriously intends to fight, wondering if he's that much of a masochist. "Fuck, not in your current condition, you idiot," he retorts. "I'm not touching you as long as you can't walk on your own."

"When the time comes I'll walk." Akira smiles and chuckles easily, shifting on his crutches. "As for right now, we aren't fighting. You don't need to be so tense, Agito."

Agito doesn't miss a beat. "I'm not tense," he lies, waving a hand in dismissal. He ignores the statement about fighting. "What was it you wanted?"

Akira pauses, noting Agito's quick response, but seems to let it go. "Just to tell you that and get a chance to talk while there's not so much fighting going on." He smirks.

"Yeah? That first part wasn't necessary. Fuck. I'd probably kill you if you went easy on me." With these two, going easy on each other would be highly insulting, or so Agito feels. Agito pulls away from the wall, head slightly tilted. "As for now..." There are too many directions this conversation could go, if Akira wants a chance to talk.

"Let's get a drink," Akira takes his chance and speaks up, something not hard for the beast to do toward his former friend. He begins to walk toward the sake left out after everyone left.

Agito gives him a funny look, face set with lines of irritation, but follows after him. "What have you got planned?" Suspicion is laden in his tone. In spite of the Behemoth aftermath, not everything has been resolved between them. It might never be resolved. Agito's hard pressed to decide if he _wants_ it resolved. Protecting Akito is his raison d'etre; Akito's probably better off severing ties with Akira.

Akira looks back at him, though no surprise shows on his face at Agito's tangible caution. They aren't friends. They are enemies now. "Nothing," he says simply.

"I'll have your head if you do anything stupid." This time Agito manages to keep the causticity from dripping from his words. 

Akira pours both cups and hands one to Agito. "A toast. To what could lead to peace."

Biting back a caustic remark, Agito takes the cup of sake. He makes a reluctant-looking toast, and pauses before taking a sip. The taste makes him grimace, though he downs it all. 

"Kaito and I have been playing drinking games. Care to partake?" Akira asks after guzzling down his cup without shaking his head with the strength it had.

"Akira." Agito's tone is flat. "What. The. Fuck." He shoots him an annoyed look. Like hell he has nothing planned.

Akira laughs. "Okay, okay, didn't know you were such a wuss." He smirks and takes another cup down. He eyes him, wondering if he'll take the bait.

Stony gaze locked on Akira, Agito twitches. He can count on his hand the number of times he's ever had alcohol and have fingers left over. Facts notwithstanding, his pride demands he not take this sitting down.

Not from Akira.

He flips up two fingers. "Fucker. Drink two more cups first if you wanna play that fucking badly."

Quickly, Akira drinks two more cups without flinching. "You got it." He chuckles and smirks slightly, his beastly eyes locked onto his newfound prey. "So, you gonna play?"

"No fucking duh." Completely unfazed by Akira's predatory look, Agito matches Akira's with his own. "Now what's the game?"

"We drink until one of us falters from the sake." Akira laughs and pours his glass and Agito's glass full once more. 

Brow raised, Agito decides it sounds harmless enough. "That's fine with--"

"Oh, and the loser sucks the winner off," Akira adds quickly.

"WHAT?!" Agito's exposed eye is wide for a good long moment, as he stares. Did he hear him right? "Since when were you a _fag_?!"

"I'm not but your brother is very convincing." Akira presses the drink to his lips. "You're playing, you said so yourself. Start drinking." He smirks.

"Could have lived with _out_ that bit of information, fuck you very much," Agito mutters, nose wrinkled, even as he goes for his drink. This is becoming ridiculous. It's hardly the reunion he anticipated. Agito tells himself he must be insane for not walking out right then and there and writing Akira off forever. By now, anyone else suggesting such a thing would be a carved up corpse on the spot, surrounded by a pool of their own blood. 

Akira doesn't know how lucky a bastard he is.

Akira chuckles before downing his drink, pouring the next and waiting for Agito to finish his, smirking at him deviously. "Let's see if you've got your brother's tolerance." 

"Shut the fuck up and drink, dickhead." Odds are that Agito will end up sucking cock, but he'll be damned if he doesn't make every attempt to turn that around. 

Two cups are quickly downed, as soon as Akira can pour them. Akira doesn't falter in the slightest, pouring the next as he licks his lips and downs the next quickly. Agito's vision is affected first, dark shadows and lines beginning to swim before his eyes. He ignores it, tipping back cup after cup. Somehow. It's hard to keep the sake down. The empty bottles increase in number. It's a miracle Agito can still stand. It's a miracle he hasn't thrown it all back up yet and kicked Akira to the curb. He's tempted to kick Akira in the leg, see how well the older boy keeps his balance.

"Ready to quit?" Akira asks, worried. He stops his quick pouring. 

Agito glances up blearily and scowls. "Not goin' down w'out a fight, fuck," he slurs.

Akira tries to keep from laughing but gives a small chuckle. "All right." He pours the next for both of them and downs his quickly. His own vision is slightly blurred for a moment, but he still stands tall.

Agito's hand shakes as he tries and fails to drink the entire contents of his latest cup. Halfway through he starts coughing due to liquid gone down the wrong pipe. Breathing laboriously, he slams the cup down. Sake splashes all around from the jarring move. "Fuck," he swears in a low murmur, the most he'll allow himself to react to losing. Agito knows how to accept loss with dignity.

Akira sets down his empty cup and chuckles to himself, not really having much to say.

"'snot funny. Cockmongrel. Fuck." Agito glares and swings his leg to kick at him. Though it's a shadow of what the Fang King's kicking skills used to be, though its power is watered down from the sake in Agito's system, Akira is unable to avoid the Fang King's sharp AT connecting harshly with his side. As he falls forward he grips Agito on his way down. The two slump into a rough heap on the floor, limbs tangled and Akira on top. "Geffuck offa me," Agito snarls, disoriented beyond belief. Akira is _heavy_.

"Hey," comes Akira's drunken breath over his lips. "We had a bet."

"The bet was... winner gets sucked off," Agito manages, limbs too shaky to succeed at pushing him off. "'at wazzit. Yer fuckin' heavy."

Akira doesn't respond for a moment before crushing his lips down on Agito's, tongue forcing its way into the younger male's mouth and sliding against the other. 

Akira barely gets to keep his tongue; Agito is too shocked by the sudden kiss to react properly. Under less drunken circumstances there's no doubt he'd bite down hard enough to cut through. Instead, Agito uses only enough force to make the other cry out and his eyes water. A hand curls around to the back of Akira's neck. Several nails dig harshly into the skin.

Akira breaks the kiss slowly, leaving a small trail of saliva connecting the two. With a satisfied smirk he pulls off the boy, sitting back and wiping his mouth. "So worth it," he says, half to himself.

Annoyed, Agito props himself up and wipes at the saliva-line hanging from his mouth. "Knew you 'ad somethin' planned." Fucker probably is a fag after all. Great. Not only is he about to suck cock but Akira had to make things _awkward_ by kissing him too.

Akira spreads his legs and lies propped up, lying back provocatively, waiting patiently. "You still said yes."

"Cos I have pride, asshole." Agito rolls his eyes. He slips a hand up to make sure the patch covering the left eye is properly in place. The last thing he needs is for Akito to come out at a time like this. Once that's done he crawls over, hands headed straight for Akira's waistband. Akira arches his back a little to make it easier for him and watches with a smug look on his face, thankful Agito lost when he did or Akira would be the one on his knees.

Stupid smug-faced Akira, Agito grumbles to himself. He makes surprisingly quick work of the button and fly, delving his hands in to free the erection Akira's currently sporting. For a moment he contemplates whether he'll get any gratification in the end, but stamps that thought from his mind for the time being. It was a stupid, stupid drinking game. He lost. His only consolation is that he'll have the excuse of drunkenness if he sucks at sucking cock. 

He runs his tongue over his lips before bending low. 

Akira's breath wavers slightly, almost excitedly as Agito encloses around him. He sighs contently and leans back to watch. Agito swirls his tongue around the tip several times before closing his lips around the entire head to suck. Akira shudders and sighs with pleasure as his cock twitches. As Agito begins to suck Akira leans on his elbows, panting softly.

Despite how all the sake makes the Fang King's head swim and his movements sluggish, Agito keeps up the lipwork. He tries not to be too sloppy. Judging by the sounds Akira makes he isn't doing too badly. Lick, suck, swirl, squeeze - though that last part is more reserved for his hand, tight at the base of Akira's cock. Akira groans a bit louder, arching his back a bit with every squeeze. 

In a quickflash decision to be a real asshole Agito lets his teeth scrape along the shaft of Akira's cock as he pulls back from taking him in pretty far, loosing another groan from Akira from pleasure and partially pain. "Agito..." he grunts painfully and places his hand on his head gently, as if asking him. Agito feels the touch and just smirks as he pulls away for a breather. 

His lips and tongue return soon, though. This time they're only a shred more gentle.

Reduced to hard pants and soft groans, Akira runs his hand through the blue silken hair. He watches him quietly before pulling his hand away. "Lie back," he commands.

Agito's mouth makes a soft 'pop' sound as he quickly pulls up off of Akira's cock. "What? Why?"

"Just do it," Akira pants softly and looks to him with eyes clouded by lust.

The command does little to halt Agito's stubbornness, but his look of distrust begins to falter under Akira's gaze, his resolve crumbling into caustic confusion. 

"Fuck no." He flashes Akira a guarded look, fangs bared.

Akira takes no second thoughts before turning over and _pouncing_. The two fanged creatures struggle, loudly and violently, only to result in Agito on his back and Akira undoing the boy's pants himself. He tugs them down quickly, sucks his own fingers down, looks up to him, eyes locked on that yellow slit animal eye.

Suddenly Akira finds himself staring a razor-sharp AT in the face. "I'm not your whore," Agito snarls.

Akira smirks as he removes his soaked fingers from his mouth. "Maybe I am getting a bit ahead of myself... But it's an eye for an eye..."

"I fucking mean it, _Akira_ ," Agito grates out. The AT shoved in Akira's face now presses against soft flesh of throat. "You have a fuckload of explaining to do. Don't think I'm stupid, cos I'm not."

"Why else would I be doing this, Agito?" Akira asks, a serious look on his face as his hands slide away from the boy's hips. He leans away from the AT. The AT remains as stationed.

"Use your brain to figure out why I'm _objecting_ ," Agito hisses back. "I shouldn't have to tell you why."

"Listen..." Akira sighs, propping himself up. "You wouldn't listen to me if I didn't."

"You said you wanted to talk," Agito snaps. "So I stayed. Instead, you just got me drunk and are all but forcing yourself on me." Akira appears frozen with horror. Unmoved, Agito adds a bit somberly, "Your priorities are fucked up here."

"I was wrong," Akira says loudly to drown out Agito's voice, eyes turned from Agito and his forehead in his hands; he's obviously ashamed.

Agito's panting; from the intoxication, from the shock. He watches, gaze unfocused, still trying to process that Akira has finally admitted what Agito has hoped to hear since long before receiving that text message. "I too would have listened, if you'd fuckin' said something," he says quietly, and lowers his AT to the ground. "I was waiting."

"Waiting?" Akira looks to him with eyes of disbelief.

Agito averts his gaze, looking tired more than anything. It's probably due to the sake. "You choose that flightless bird bitch over your own best friend and break his heart. Two years later, after losing your title you break his shoulder." He pauses. "Akito's shoulder," he corrects himself. "He still drags you out. Throughout the abundance of childish get-well crap his fuckin' hospital bed gets buried in, stupid sentimental crap he'd want to bite people's heads off for wasting their _fucking_ time _and his_... none of it was from the only person he wouldn't have minded. Don't tell me it never occurred to you that..." Stupid alcohol. Throat tight, Agito stops himself before he gets more loose-lipped.

Akira moves a bit closer. "That...?" he repeats, looking to him with a soft gaze, one that a proud lion gives when he is calmed and tame.

Agito finds all of this _stupid_. Is Akira really going to make him _say_ it? But after a long moment with the other not saying more, Agito, dead-eyed, takes it upon himself to finish. The sake won't let the Big Zam stay too shut. "That he was waiting for. For any sign of remorse."

After a measured silence Akira sighs, tucking his still hard length back into his underwear and pulling his pants back up. "I don't deserve anything like this..." he grunts regretfully.

 _Fuck_. Akira appears to understand now. But at what cost? 

Only one shred is left, yet to be severed.

"...Wait." Agito centers his gaze on Akira.

Akira pauses in zipping up his pants. "What?" he asks quickly, his throat going a bit dry, trying to keep his cool.

Propped up on his elbows, Agito only says, "Only real assholes leave the other person ungratified."

Akira pauses. 

"Agito," he breathes and throws himself on the small boy, not quite pressing his weight on him as he connects their lips. Agito grunts from the impact and begins clawing away at Akira's neck, one free hand yanking up his shirt and drawing red lines down his side. Akira ignores the clawing and brushes his tongue along Agito's lips, dragging his hands down to the boy's cock and brushing over it, checking for a reaction.

Teeth quickly meet Akira's tongue and upper lip, while Agito arches beneath the larger boy. He shoves at him, digs his nails in further, and mutters a very muffled sounding, "Let me on top you fucker!"

Akira nips the boy's lower lip and slides down on his body to settle between his legs. "Not yet." Agito makes to protest when his eyes rolls back from the sensation of breath on his exposed cock. He lets out a nonsensical _nngk_ and lies back. One leg comes up and sprawls itself along Akira's back. 

Agito holds back the urge to slice that back open to the bone - for now. 

Akira's tongue comes ravenously up the vein of Agito's still slightly soft cock, before he laps at the underside of his tip in the sensitive area. He glances up to Agito just as his visible eye flutters shut and he relaxes with a groan. If Agito wasn't hard before, he is now. A hand lazily slaps the eyepatch, which started shifting, back into place. Oh, no. This is one moment Akito should never see.

Akira slowly pushes the tip into his mouth, sucking roughly and lavishing his tongue over it harshly. His fingertips stroke against Agito's thigh. In response Agito's leg tenses and he drives the AT hard into Akira's back. His body squirms, hips bucking upward. Akira ignores all this persistently, sliding his hand up from his leg and to his hips, trying to keep them from gagging him. His mouth teases away, pulling up during each buck to keep his mouth only on the tip.

"Fuck fuck fuck," come Agito's drunken mumblings as he reaches forward and twists his fingers into Akira's hair. He pulls. Hard. Scratches his nails along fine scalp. Akira flinches a little but lets Agito be as rough as he wants, and sucks him down completely, lips working the base and tongue writhing against him. His fingers dance along his leg again. Agito's spine curves as he arches up off the floor, moaning in a much higher tone than he would like. Several curse words are sprinkled in there as well. His grip on Akira's hair tightens. Just come already, he berates himself. The one thing Agito hates the most is being at someone else's mercy. Least of all, Akira's.

Akira tilts his head, twisting him in his mouth. He sucks harder, as if sensing that Agito's at his limit. Slowly, he slides a finger inside, hoping it won't be too painful for the shark, and closes his eyes. Agito inhales sharply at the invasion, eyes wide. His whole body tenses, before suddenly relaxing. A strangled sound emits from his lips, what sounds like half-formed words. Drunken gibberish. Finally, "Fuck," he pants out, momentarily blind.

Akira nearly gags on the sudden burst but swallows it wholesomely. Bitter. It fits Agito to a T. He slides the boy out slowly and gets to the point. "Does it hurt?" He wriggles the finger around inside him gently.

"Get your finger outta my ass right now!" Agito belts out, canines bared, ignoring the question. "Fuck!"

Akira winces. Agito is loud for someone who just got off. Akira snarls slightly. He considers adding a second finger out of spite. Instead, he tries to talk his way out of this. "It could feel good." He smirks.

With a low growl Agito draws his leg closer, so that the AT rests against the back of Akira's neck. "I don't fucking care."

Akira growls back and slowly retreats his fingers, licking his lips of Agito's seed. "Tease."

"Ah? How so?" Agito slides his leg off Akira and lets the AT rest on the floor. Time to pull his pants up. He begins trying to shimmy them back on from his current position.

Akira leers, almost as if angry. He reaches down to his own thickness. "You never finished your job," he growls.

"Who interrupted whom?" Agito reminds him.

Akira grunts. There's much more blood in the organ in his hand than in his brain.

"I thought so." Agito gets up onto his knees. "You needn't have worried. I'll finish. But only mouth or hands."

"Bet it feels better with you riding it," Akira mocks and sighs, looking up at the ceiling.

"Akito." The name is spoken in deathly quiet. It alone is explanation enough. Agito's exposed eye holds a soft look to it, though that might be from the sake.

Akira looks down at Agito's eye, which could have killed the man then and there. "All right..." he sighs.

It's good that Akira understands now, how precious of a thing he was asking to take away from Akito, because Agito is far too drunk and closed-shelled to want to explain that kind of shit at the moment. He crawls over and reaches a hand up, fingers threading into Akira's hair at the back of his neck, pulls him down, mashes their lips together. His other hand presses against the hardness in Akira's pants.

Akira makes a groaning sound into the kiss and presses back, wrapping his arms around the boy. He arches his hips into that hand instinctively. He pulls out of the kiss for a moment. "Agito..." he whispers hungrily and forces back into the kiss.

Agito kisses rough, hard and with plenty of teeth. His hand continues to tease Akira's cock through his pants, rubbing and pressing and tracing fingernails up and down the length. After a moment he begins trailing kisses down Akira's throat, nipping hard at the skin and sucking.

"Ngh..." Akira groans softly and tilts his head back, letting the shark leave his mark. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to carve your _road_ into me." He chuckles and presses up against his hand. Agito lets out a chuckle of his own against Akira's throat. The hand at Akira's neck moves and slides up underneath his shirt, nails quickly drawing harsh lines down his back. Akira leans back against them so they dig deeper. 

"Fuck, maybe I am." 

Agito's fingers fumble in an attempt to undo Akira's pants again; the sake has really slowed him down by now. Akira helps him, undoing his pants and tugging them down a bit. "I can barely feel those," he says aloud, in reference to Agito's clawing, and smirks. It's true; the muscles in his back make it hurt a lot less. 

"Those? Those were _scrapes_." Taking that comment as a challenge, Agito uses far more force, ravaging Akira's back with more angry red furrows. At the same time, his other hand quickly goes to work on Akira's cock, stroking shreds less gently than he figures Akira would prefer. He can always lighten up if Akira wusses out. Maybe.

Akira groans with pleasure. Though the kid starts out a bit fast he doesn't mind. He enjoys how rough Agito gets. He can feel the lines being made on his back and licks his lips, which still taste of Agito. He mashes his lips down on Agito's once more.

More and more lines appear and build up in layers. Agito and his nails are unrelenting. His breath comes out heavy and he groans in between kisses, nipping away at Akira's lips to the point of bruising. Meanwhile the hand stroking Akira's cock thumbs away at the head, smearing precome around and pulling and twisting. Though Agito is an amateur at oral sex he isn't half-bad with his hands.

Akira bites Agito's upper lip, sucking softly as he strokes along the boy's thigh. He can feel blood beginning to trickle down his back, but pays no mind to it. He's too busy focusing on all the pleasure going to his cock. He bucks his hips up, grunting softly.

Agito's fingers are slightly damp when he pulls his hand out from under Akira's shirt, nails red from blood. He shoves the tips into his mouth, sucks them clean, and presses his palm against Akira's shoulder. "Lie back," he orders.

Akira flashes him a quizzical look, but lies back in curiosity as to what's in store for him. He sighs softly; his shirt sticks to his back.

And so the slow torture begins. Agito takes his sweet-ass time, first continuing to make long, languid strokes with his hand, then bending down to tease the very tip with his tongue and lips. "Ah... Agh," grunts Akira, bucking upwards and panting heavily. He knows exactly what Agito's doing now and damn is he good at it. Agito keeps at it, occasionally daring to use his teeth just to see Akira squirm. Akira gives a low, beastly growl and claws into the floor beneath him as expected, arching his back. Agito dares to laugh, continuing to stroke and thumb away. He wonders how much longer until Akira has had enough and releases all over his hand. Not much longer, if he has anything to do with it.

Akira is too far lost in his actions to hear Agito's laugh, or at least, he tries to tune it out. He grunts and pants heavily, shivering with a buck of the hips and a faint groan. 

Watching Akira's reactions, the way he shivers and moves, the sounds he makes, Agito has to feel a few ounces of pride. Just look at the feeble state to which he has reduced Akira, the once and nevermore Fang King. He slides his hands up under Akira's shirt, exposes his belly, and begins making light scratch marks on the sensitive skin there. His head bobs as he sucks and licks the head of Akira's cock.

Akira runs his hands through the blue hair gently. He groans deeply and without trying to cover it up, his voice rough and shameless. The urge to buck is too instinctive for him to hold it in. "Nngh..." he groans. Agito's hands scratch harder, fingers dancing across flesh in scattered little circles, all of this tightening the coil of heat building within Akira's stomach. He takes in more of Akira and draws the edge of his teeth along the underside.

Like a wound up toy finally being released, Akira shudders and hits his climax. He tosses his head back, fingers lost in blue hair. "Agito...!"

Agito can't move his head; he's too drunk and Akira's fingers hold him too firmly in place. The sudden burst of salty release in his mouth makes him cough and lose his breath for a moment. A sick expression on his face, he shakes loose and spits out what he can before wiping the back of his hand against his mouth. "You taste like crap," he mutters.

Akira pauses, looking a bit irritated. Then he laughs a little, though he tries to hold it back. "Well, you didn't taste all that great either." All his seed is sprayed on his stomach.

"Bet I taste better than fuckin' Kaito." Agito ignores the laughter. He gets up and glances at Akira's disheveled state. "I'm not licking that up, just so you know," he points out.

"Wuss." Akira ignores the comment about his brother. Actually, the crocodile didn't taste much better. He looks around in search of something to clean it up with and sighs. Opting for his cover shirt, he begins to wipe down.

While Akira cleans himself off, Agito moves forward only to stagger and lose balance. He's a whisper away from colliding with the floor when he stabilises himself in a crouch, feet angled, arms out. His head is swimming. "Fuck."

Akira laughs again. "Can't handle alcohol at all, can you?" He gets up easily, picking up the boy. "I'll take you to bed."

Agito scowls and pounds weak fists on Akira's shoulder at that. It's a miracle he hasn't passed out yet, though he fears he will soon. Keeping his eyes open has become difficult. "Bed? What? Huh?"

"You have to sleep somewhere. Where do I take you?" Akira smiles down at the boy as he reaches the door.

"C-crow and I sleep in the park," Agito mumbles, droopy-eyed. "Fuck, if I'm not back he'll worry about Akito..."

Akira pauses and sighs. "Though I'd hate to... I'll have to carry you there. Injured legs or not." He limps out of the door.

Agito curses again, struggling and kicking to no avail. "Put me down!" The idiot will only injure himself more. Agito thinks if he can lean on Akira he can make it down to the park. This assumes he doesn't pass out first.

"You can barely stand," grunts Akira as he makes his way down in the elevator.

"Fuck!" Agito only scowls.

Akira grunts again as he makes his way out the front of the school. Luckily the park isn't that far from here. After about a half hour of grunting and struggling he lets the boy down on a bench, plopping down beside him, panting heavily. "Here..." he groans.

Agito settles on the bench and leans against Akira, head on his shoulder. He grumbles blearily, closes his eyes, and gives a peaceful sigh.

He's _not_ looking forward to the next morning's impending hangover. But whatever. Fuck that.

It's here they sit for some while. Akira the golden-haired lion rests and composes himself for the trek back, unmindful that the blue-haired shark leaning on him has carved some very enticing memories into his body. Rather, he's proud to wear these scars. Agito drifts in the sea between waking and resting state. The cool night air does little to sober him up.

"Well... See you around, Shark." Akira stands up with a groan and limps off, gripping his uniform jacket in his arms.

Agito is too out of it to respond. Maybe it's for the best.

-

In the morning Agito, curled up behind some bushes, wakes to the chiming of his cell phone. The sky is gorgeous and wide, though the splitting suffocation shooting through his head hardly puts him in the mood to appreciate it. His hand gropes blindly for the phone, pulling it out. He can hear Crow snoring a few feet away, no doubt asleep like the dead. Birds chirp around them.

Agito mutters under his breath and flips the phone open. New message. View.

From: Udou Akira  
To: Wanijima Agito

He's sorry.

Received: XX/XX 5:45AM

A faint smile finds its way onto Agito's expression. He flips the phone shut, and rises.


End file.
